


My Witch

by AlexaDeCastro13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaDeCastro13/pseuds/AlexaDeCastro13
Summary: Este fanfic unas cuantas escenas explicitas, pueden ser algo sensible al momento de torturar o hacer daño alguno físico o mental, incluye escenas +18 más incluyo el consentimiento, ninguna acción fue realizada sin el conocimiento o consentimiento:)Un chico de 19 años que sumamente era feliz o simplemente estaba existiendo, hasta que una noche estrellada la conoció una chica de mirada inocente pero no tanto. ¿Cómo podrá cambiarlo? ¿Podrá demostrar sus sentimientos?Theo x LectorEste fanfic contiene tres finales alternos, para los diferentes gustos de los lectores, no recibió cambios ni quejas acerca de los cambios de este fanfic de Possessive.The character belongs to Yasmineamaro, at no time do I intend to steal it or make it pass that it is mine.I hope they do not erase it, I do not try to steal the character at any time the credits are hers, all the characters that she created belong to her.JK Rowling characters or settings that belong to the world of Harry Potter.The whole world of Harry Potter and the environment, the spells, potions, everything that comes in the book is from the head of JK Rowling. At no point did she appropriate the Harry Potter story rom me.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	1. El comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling characters or settings that belong to the world of Harry Potter.The whole world of Harry Potter and the environment, the spells, potions, everything that comes in the book is from the head of JK Rowling. At no point did she appropriate the Harry Potter story rom me.

Mi vida, para que miento mis putos diecinueve años viviendo junto a mi molesto hermano, si fuera por mí ya lo hubiera matado desde aquel día cuando estábamos jugando y destruyó mi preciado castillo de arena, era tan molesto tener que convivir con esa basura todos los días.  
Para terminar el cuento entramos los dos a dos a Beauxbatons ¡Era una total mierda! No sabía cómo llamaban eso "Academia" desde su escudo, aseguraban que la Academia brindaría un gran futuro y grandes modales regidos por la directora Madame Maxime. Si tan solo supiera que todas sus estudiantes son tan fáciles, con tan solo darles lo que merecen estás se derriten por ti al pasar de los años.  
Que claro, yo no era tan maldito fácil como lo era Jacob que iba coqueteando con cualquier chica que le llamara la atención, eran tan ilusas si algo teníamos en común él y yo, sabíamos que eran como tomar una botella de agua helada, lo disfrutas al momento, ¡pero al fin y acabo solo la aplastabas y la desechabas como la basura que era!  
Todo era jodidamente aburrido, ninguna chica era lo suficiente para mí, aunque lo disfrutaba ya que las conocía mediante a Jacob y sabía a quién podía manipular y así poder tener mi pequeño "elfo".  
Al cuál poder mandar y manipular a mi manera y no había manera de poderme decir que no, ya que tenían dos maneras o ellas me deseaban y no podían decir que no o no bastaba que tan solo sacudiera mi varita y les lanzará el maleficio "imperius" así pudiendo controlarlas a mi manera, pero prefería la primera opción así no me tendría que molestar en estarlas vigilando.  
Al pasar de los años sabía que era poderoso, más que los demás ya que a pesar de no asistir a las estúpidas clases y que las pequeñas elfas me hicieran todas mis tareas, aun así, notaba que era superior, poderoso tan poderoso que tenía a toda la Academia comiendo de mi mano!  
Al pasar de los meses note como Jacob se hacía amigo de una chica creo que su nombre era Odeya, hasta su nombre era molesto! Siempre los ignoraba a los dos y a todos, solo hablábamos para que me cubrieran cuando me escapaba a fumar o con alguna chica a matar el tiempo, aunque nunca pasaba de una o dos horas ya que eran demasiado predecibles o fáciles y era muy aburrido.  
Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que en ese momento me di cuenta que el torturar a las personas me hacía sentir vivo!  
¡Tan vivo que hacía que palpitara mi corazón de sed de sangre! 

¡Tristemente no me interesaba matarla en ese instante no quería manchar mi nueva corbata así que solo la solté contra el suelo, a pesar de que le había soltado seguía viendo el terror en sus ojos en los de ella y en los ojos de los demás mientras no cara dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y en mis venas corría la adrenalina!  
A partir desde ese día, las personas me tenían hasta los mismos profesores, pero ninguno tenía el coraje de enfrentarme o de dirigirme la palabra, al cual me brindaba una satisfacción completa de pies a cabeza porque tenía confirmado que yo era el amo de todas y todos, a excepción de Jacob y de su molesta amiga.  
En unos meses conocí a una estúpida chica llamada Bellatrix tenía el presentimiento de que ella y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien; aunque me molestaban sus estúpidos celos o sus cambios de humor aun así me servía de utilidad, ya que ella me avisaba si alguien decía algo a mis espaldas, aunque llegué a sentir un mínimo aprecio hacia ella aun así no completaba mi sed de tener en mi posesión a alguien. Que alguien sea solo para mí y que pudiera marcarla sin que se negara o tuviera a alguien más que interviniera entre nosotros dos, aunque si era el caso no me molestaba agitar mi poderosa varita y lanzarle un "avada Kedavra" a quien se interpusiera entre nosotros. 

Un año después... 

Seguía la misma rutina a la única clase a la que entretenía asistir con gusto era donde aprendíamos las maldiciones imperdonables, aunque ya las conocía bastante bien debido a mi padre o a sus seguidores, pero aun así me encantaba como todos temían cuando las mencionaban. Un día dejamos de tener esas clases debido a que el idiota del ministerio de Francia decidió que no era apropiado que nos estudiantes vieran esos hechizos así que decidí faltar unos días y así irme a París a conocer a alguna Parisina para así ver si me llegaba a saciar mi sed de sangre, ya que si aquí no... Nos dejaban practicar ni conocer las maldiciones imperdonables las tendría que aprender por mi cuenta y no hay nada mejor que vivirlo en carne propia ¡Antes de que irme tuve una discusión con él estúpido de mi hermano, decía que como me iba a escapar y así ir a París a torturar a las parisinas con los hechizos!  
Me fui a París por cinco largas semanas...  
Cuando estuve ahí, era como si fuera un imán hacia ellas ya que en cada paso que daba era como si pudieran a gritos que las tomará, ¡que las hiciera mías que las poseyera! Probé tantas bocas que ninguna me llenaba, así que recordé a lo que iba y comencé a lanzar mis dos hechizos favoritos "Imperius" y "Avada Kedavra" de seguro mi padre estaría orgullo de que yo, llevará el noticiero con muertes o como yo les digo "trágicos errores". 

Cuando iba en el tren de regreso me di cuenta que nadie sabía quién los había ocasionado, culpaban a mi padre o a sus seguidores por las gráficas muertes. ¡Así que yo quedaba limpio de cualquier hecho o crimen!  
Al momento de llegar a Beauxbatons, fui a la habitación de mi hermano para contarle mis grandes logros, pero cuando llegué él ya no estaba ahí, ni sus cosas ni él, así que me dirigí a la habitación de su molesta amiga y tampoco estaban sus cosas!  
Me había quedado con Bella, disfrutaba un poco de su compañía ya que cuando me descubrían fumando en los campos, ¡ella se culpaba o creaba una distracción para que no pudieran descubrirme! 

Al pasar de las semanas descubrí a dónde se había ido el patético de mi hermano y su estúpida amiga.  
¡Empaque mis cosas y le obligue a Madame Maxine a qué me transfiriera a mí y a Bella a Hogwarts, lo antes posible!  
No paso ni un día para que me diera la carta de intercambio, era de tarde así que llegaríamos a Hogwarts para la noche.  
Llegué al cuarto de Bella y le dije que empacada sus maletas que nos íbamos a Hogwarts, ella sin dudarlo empezó a empacar sus cosas y cuando termino solo asintió con la cabeza.  
¡Los dos tomamos el tren hacia Hogwarts, no esperaba la hora para ver a mi hermanito!


	2. Las primeras palabras hacia ella.

Mientras íbamos en el tren, note que empezaba a hacer más frío, ¡no estaba acostumbrado a tanto frío a pesar de vivir en una zona donde es normal que llegue a nevar aun así no me acostumbraba y menos al estúpido frío que había cerca de Hogwarts!   
Vi como Bella se cobijó con una cobija, así que se la arrebaté y me la puse sobre mí, ella solo volteo los ojos y se estiró hacia su maleta para sacar un abrigo, se estiró tanto que vi cómo se asomaba su piel, ¡su horrible piel!   
-Puahg! ¡Tapate Bella! -Le ordene-   
-Lo siento, no tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo Theo, que yo no soy una de tus "elfas" como para que me andes ordenando, se supone que soy tu amiga! -Respondió, haciendo un puchero-   
-Segura? Si fuera tú no estaría tan segura -Le levanté una ceja mientras la miraba directo a los ojos-.  
-Vamos no seas tan malo Theo! Me dormiré un rato, me avisas cuando lleguemos. Por favor.   
-No, despierta ya, ¡ya llegamos idiota! Ya para que duermes.   
-Me iré a registrar o lo que sea que tengamos que hacer aquí, No tengo que preguntar vas a estar con tu hermano de seguro.   
-Pero mira, si de idiota no tienes nada. Claro... Cuando quieres ser lista y no ser una tonta -Sonriendo-   
\- Ya cállate Theo, no seas grose...   
-No. Me vuelvas a callar, nunca me calles a mí.   
La sostuve con mi mano hasta que podía oír como su cuello crujía, podía sentir como me encajaba sus puntiagudas uñas sobre mis brazos haciendo que ardieran y hasta que sangraran los pequeños rasguños sobre mi perfecta piel.   
-Su-suel... Suéltame, por favor...   
\- ¡Suplica, vamos! ¡Súplica por tu miserable vida! ¡Anda súplica! -Gritando-.   
-T-te lo su-suplico, te, te lo suplico Theo...   
\- ¿Jajaja está bien, diría que te ves tierna cuando estás a punto de morir no lo crees? -Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aire perdido-   
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a registrarte? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!   
-S-sí, lo siento...   
¿Bella se bajó del tren y se fue corriendo para que no la volviera a "lastimar" aunque bien sabe que si estoy hablando ella no es nadie para callarme, solo mi padre es capaz de callarme? ¡No! ¡Ni mi propio padre tiene el maldito derecho de callarme! Será mejor que me baje del tren no quiero regresar a esa estúpida academia.   
Mientras caminaba hacia la gran reja que rodeaba Hogwarts, podía ver qué ahí estaban unos elfos, no unos elfos como los que había ahí.   
El elfo se acercó hasta que pudiera verme a los ojos, este me preguntó mi nombre y a que venía a Hogwarts, no sé si era estúpido él o así eran todos aquí, ¡cómo era posible que no supiera mi nombre!   
-Mattheo Nawaro -Respondí con la voz áspera y fría- Oh, señor Nawaro, vino a visitar a su querido hermano? -Pregunto con gentileza-   
\- ¡Algo así, si me dijeras donde está quizás no te mate! -Con una sonrisa penetrante-   
Este agarro mis maletas y me guío hasta el interior del castillo, mientras pasábamos por una gran puerta de madera vieja pude ver cómo unas chicas me volteaban a ver y como por dentro querían que las hiciera mías, ¡y solo mías! Pero notaba en sus miradas que lo único que querían era alguien que las poseyera que las hiciera suyas...   
¡Lo único que hice mientras el elfo me guiaba hasta donde estaba mi hermano fue levantarles mis cejas con una mirada asesina!   
-H-Hola... -Dijo una chica con una mirada tímida-   
¡Solo pase de ella mientras me reía entre dientes por su estúpida forma de actuar, tan tímida que daba náuseas!   
Cuando llegamos era una mazmorra con diferentes direcciones, hacía más frío que arriba ¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba que hiciera frío. Fruncí el ceño estaba a punto de armar un alboroto hasta que el elfo me dijo...   
Cuando llegamos era una mazmorra con diferentes direcciones, hacía más frío que arriba ¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba que hiciera frío. Fruncí el ceño estaba a punto de armar un alboroto hasta que el elfo me dijo...   
-Ya llegamos Señor, su hermano se encuentra aquí adentro, el elfo dijo unas palabras y se abrió la pesada puerta, dejo mis maletas a un lado de la puerta ya que dijo que todavía no me asignaban una casa y no se las podía quedar él. Hasta el momento fue el único ser vivo que no quería matar, era como tener un pequeño sirviente, ¡pero bien educado no como Bella que chillaba por todo!   
Entre a la sala estaba tan oscura y fría debido al lago que solo lo detenían las largas ventanas.   
¿Cuándo entre caminé hasta las escaleras y me detuve de golpe podía, será? Es la voz de mi estúpido hermano podía escuchar su molesta voz desde miles de hectáreas, pero estaba con alguien más una voz, para nada molesta, ¡quizás Bella debería aprender a hablar como esa persona!   
Subí las escaleras y caminé por un pasillo largo y oscuro no tan oscuro como mi alma.   
¡Ahí estaba, él estúpido Jacob así que decidí hablar!   
-Aww, ¿Mi hermano se ha vuelto blando? Dije con mi voz oscura.   
¡Estaba hablando con una chica, ella volteo a verme sus ojos se posaron en los míos, no pude en sonreír no estaba feliz, la veía como a una presa, como si fuera nada como un pequeño cachorrito alado de Jacob!   
Jacob volteo a ver a la chica y luego dirigió si vista hacia mí, seguía con mi sonrisa maliciosa hacia los dos.   
-Entonces... ¿Esta es la chica por la que te transferiste? Le levanté una ceja mientras miraba a Jacob.   
¡Él solo murmuro, él sabe que odio que murmuren! ¡Es odioso!   
\- ¡Contéstame! - le dije mientras mi voz se elevaba con irá.   
Podía ver cómo la chica retrocedía unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás de Jacob.   
\- ¿Por qué diablos estás aquí, Theo?   
Él esperaba una respuesta clara como si, él fuera alguien para ordenarme así que me dirigí a la chica con mis ojos fríos que podían hacer que se quedará helada con tan solo mirarla.   
Al parecer la estaba intimidando ya que podía sentir como tragó saliva con miedo.   
-Bueno, bueno, bueno... Dije en una voz burlona- ¿Que tenemos aquí?   
¡Podía escuchar cómo se acercaba alguien, era Bella en cualquier lado podía escuchar sus estúpidos tacones haciendo golpe contra la madera!   
\- ¿Trajiste a Bellatrix contigo? Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y dejaba apartada a aquella chica.   
-Jacob, detente... -La chica susurro hacia Jacob.   
Se dirigió hacia ella, y le dijo...   
-Vuelvo enseguida, lo prometo. La miro a los ojos antes de volverse hacia Bella y se fue furioso.   
Los dos se fueron mientras la chica se quejaba   
-Hijo de la gran puta! - Se quejo!   
Me empecé a reír suavemente detrás de ella, ella retiro su cuello perezosamente.   
-Mira, ahí va tu novio. 

Le dije bromeando mientras le daba un codazo, en la parte superior del brazo, asentí con la cabeza y di un paso hacia el final del pasillo.   
Ella estiró la cabeza con un gran bufido, mientras la estaba mirando podía sentir como la podía penetrar como si le estuviera examinando el alma, sin ninguna expresión alguna, sin ninguna sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, quizás ella pensaba que era inhumano o espeluznante.   
-En realidad no pensaste que se mantendría fiel a ti, ¿Verdad? Ella solo me gruño como el cachorro que era.   
\- ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías cambiarlo, debilitarlo? ¡Si algo teníamos en común él y yo era por nuestro frío corazón bruja tonta! -Rebuzne-   
Ella solo levanto una ceja extrañada, mientras yo me acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por la parte trasera de mi pecho...   
-Él no es mi puto novio, mago tonto-Respondió.   
Mi sonrisa se borró en mi rostro y la cambio por una sonrisa maliciosa y peligrosa.   
-Debo de decir que no estoy para nada sorprendido-Levante una ceja.   
-Incluso debo de admitir que el tonto de mi hermano sabe que no debe de entablar una relación y debilitarse- Le recalque cuando una sonrisa enorme se recalcaba en mi rostro de nuevo.   
¡Ella pensó que apretando sus dientes y mirándome fijo quizás me debilitaría o borraría mi sonrisa del rostro, pero lo único que logró fue verse como una tonta!   
\- ¿Porque no te vas a la mierda? -Escupió con enojo-   
Jacob me habló de ti y que siempre le quitabas o trabajas de quitar su felicidad. Él está feliz ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas a y lo dejas solo? -Dijo directamente.   
Podía sentir como mis ojos se oscurecían mis ojos empezaron a ser peligrosos, sin pensarlo me abalance sobre ella dejándola reposar contra la fría pared de piedra. Y le respondí...   
-Porque odio a las personas que son felices -Le susurré.   
¡Podía sentir como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, le respondí -Si fuera tú, ¡tendría cuidado con la forma en que me hablas, bruja tonta!   
¡Ella se quedó callada y reacciono sosteniendo mi bata y me empujó contra la pared haciendo que cambiarnos de lugar!   
-Fue una puta amenaza? ¡Pregunté con la irá en mi garganta!


	3. Chapter 3

Levanté las cejas y sentí como mis ojos se iluminaban con un brillo divertido y pícaro. 

-Se buena chica y déjame ir antes de que te mate -Amenazando. 

Su agarre sobre mi túnica se apretó, y levanté mi varita sobre su débil garganta -Avada Keda... 

Inmediatamente me soltó y dijo - ¡¿Estás loco?! 

¿Estabas a punto de matarme? Dio un paso así atrás podía ver cómo sus manos temblaban del terror. 

-Oh, cariño... ¡Tan ingenua, tan confiada, tan frágil! Dije mientras reía disimuladamente, incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado. 

-Que cachorrito tan iluso me vine a encontrar, déjame recordarte esto. No todo el mundo es bueno. 

Miré mis ojos directos hacia sus manos temblorosas, pude reconocer ese anillo, ¡pero no sé de dónde! 

-Ese anillo, ¡lo eh visto antes! 

-Es de mi novio-Respondió en voz baja. 

-Novio? Pregunté hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos. -Pensé que habías dicho que el tonto de mi hermano no era tu novio. 

-No te mentí, él no me lo dio. 

Pero sí me lo dio Draco, Draco Malfoy -Afirmo-. 

Iba a hablar, pero una señora de vestido verde y pelo casi blanco nos interrumpió. 

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Se. Nawaro. El profesor Dumbledore ha pedido verte antes de la selección de casa con el sombrero seleccionador. 

-Claro, profesora. ¡Después de usted! -Sonriendo inocentemente-.

\- ¡Vaya, que modales! Debería de aprender alguna señorita Rivera. Hablando de usted, él quiere verla antes que el Señor Nawaro, si gusta puede pedirles a sus amigos que la acompañen, yo me tengo que ocupar con los de primer año. 

-Si, gusta profesora. Claro si es de su agrado yo puedo acompañar a la Señorita Rivera -Aclarando mi garganta-.

-Muy bien, puede seguirla. -Dijo mientras soltaba un lento suspiro de agotamiento- Señorita Rivera asegúrese de darle una buena bienvenida! 

-Hmm, te veré más tarde Señorita Rivera o quiero decir pequeña Bruja! 

Mientras me alejaba de ella podía escuchar como soltaba un fuerte gruñido. 

Me fui a sentar a una de las escaleras de la torre de arriba podía ver claramente de reojo como las chicas se detenían o murmuraban acerca de mí. 

Más de rato... 

Creo que ya es hora de ver a la ilusa bruja así que me volví sobre mis pisadas y me recargué en la pared mientras la esperaba. 

Ahí estaba solo sentía que ahí estaba no volteé a verla solo empecé a caminar, ella tampoco hablo en todo el camino solo se escuchaba el crujido del suelo o el eco de los pasillos. 

\- ¡Camina más rápido! ¡Que molestia! 

Ella obedeció, cuando llegamos a donde teníamos que llegar. Entro primero ella y me quedé recargado en la pared mientras pasaba mi pulgar sobre mi mandíbula. 

Cuando ella salió, salió con los ojos llenos de alegría y felicidad, ¡tenía tantas ganas de vomitar!   
Pase a la oficina y el Viejo de barba me pidió que me sentará... 

-Te voy a preguntar algo, te voy a pedir que seas lo mayor sincero, por favor. Solo asentí mientras rodaba los ojos. 

\- ¿Sabes quién es tu padre? -Pregunto y yo respondí "sí". 

-Bien, entonces no te importará que el sombrero seleccionador les diga a todos quién eres, porque tengo claro que el apellido Nawaro es solo el apellido de su hermano. 

Ugh! ¡Este viejo es muy preguntón! 

Camine hasta el salón que me indicaron, cuando llegue ahí ha estaba mi hermano, con unos chicos más incluyendo la chica con la que estaba hace rato. 

\- ¡Escuchen estudiantes! Hay algunos avisos de inicio de trimestre. A los nuevos estudiantes me gustaría señalar que el bosque oscuro está estrictamente prohibido para aquellos estudiantes quieran entrar podrían tener una muerte trágica. 

También nuestro cuidador el Señor Filch, me pidió recordarles que él pasillo el tercer piso en el lado derecho está fuera de sus límites por favor no queremos que se repita lo del primer año. 

Dicho ese largo aviso, se sentó y se levantó la Señora que vino a buscarnos más de rato a los dos.   
-Tenemos usan los estudiantes, cuando menciona sus nombres por favor acercarse a mi hija si eres colocar el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza y así podrán saber su casa. Primero Señorita Bellatrix Lockhart. 

-Bellatrix? -Un chico rubio grito desde lo lejos, espera... Ese es Draco, Malfoy! 

El sombrero se toma un tiempo y gritó ¡Slytherin!   
los de la mesa empezaron a celebrar y a golpear dos vasos contra la mesa haciendo mucho ruido ¡era tan molesto!   
La señora volvió a hablar... 

-Mattheo Nawaro! Por favor acércate. 

Mientras más cerca de la señora podía escuchar a las chicas cómo interactúan como si fuera la mejor y él sabía que era lo mejor sabía que la mayoría de ellas se derretían por mí y solamente por mí. 

cuando me acerqué la silla la señora no colocó el sombrero el sombrero viejo y de seguramente nunca lo había lavado este se tardó mucho en escoger y se quedó callado por varios minutos...   
Interesante... Te reconozco... Comenzó a hablar el sombrero- Mattheo Nawaro... ¿Es, ese tu verdadero nombre? 

Cuando el templo me preguntó que si sí era mi nombre no pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera de mi rostro, una sonrisa malvada, sin emociones y respondí "no, no lo es". 

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio y postearon sus ojos sobre mí, el sombrero preguntó ¿Sabes quién es tu padre? ¿Puedo decir tu verdadero nombre? -Pregunto-   
Mantuve mi vista sobre la chica de hace rato...   
-Puedes.   
-El sombrero se río sutilmente- -En ese momento sé dónde ponerte sé exactamente dónde colocarte- Todos guardaron silencio...   
Mattheo Riddle, Slytherin! 

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mi rostro, hice contacto visual con mi "querido" hermano, él tenía una expresión de miedo y odio.   
Mientras me acercaba a la mesa para sentarme junto a Bella. Podía escuchar como todos murmuraban   
"¿Es, es hijo de Tom Riddle?" 

El viejo se levantó de su silla y dijo...   
"Disfruten el banquete" 

¡Cuando terminamos de cenar me dirigí a la sala común que gracias al Elfo ya sabía dónde se encontraba! 

2


	4. Chapter Four.

Deje a Bella atrás de mí, ella corría para seguirme el paso...   
Cuando llegamos a la sala común mencioné el código que nos habían dado "Sangre pura".   
Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bella corrió hacia Malfoy!   
-Draco... -Con un rigor excesivo sobre su cara.   
-Vete a la mierda, Bellatrix! -Este grito y balanceo su brazo sobre la chica, acercándola a él.   
\- ¿Cómo es que se conocen ustedes dos? -Pregunto mi estúpido hermano.   
-Oh, Draquito y yo somos amigos, muy amigos de la infancia. Yo me llamo así debido a su tía. Mi madre y su tía son muy cercanas y amigas de años, como lo somos draquito y yo! - ¡Y somos un poco más que amigos ya que si mal no recuerdo, él me cogía tan bien!   
La tenía que arruinar, pensé, pero eso era asunto de ella y él.   
Vi como Malfoy caminaba hacia ella con el puño en blanco, levantando la voz dijo -Maldita loca, miente de nuevo perra y te voy a estrangular! -Amenazo-   
-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Ya estoy acostumbrada por Mattheo él también me estrangula, aunque no tan bien como tú!   
Podía ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro debido a la escena que se estaba formando ahí.   
-Maldita perra! -Escupió la chica, haciendo que sacará su varita hacia el cuello de Bella, antes de que pudiera actuar ya que no querían que la matará ya que me era de utilidad. Sus estúpidos amigos se la llevaron a rastras hacia la parte de las habitaciones.   
Bella se fue corriendo hacia un lado mientras yo me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala común, ya era mucho de sus dramas para el día de hoy.   
Paso un rato...   
Estaba a punto de irme a la habitación que me habían asignado, pero ahí estaba ella.   
-Ohh, miren quien está aquí! La señorita Rivera o debería de decir Señorita Snape?   
Odeya y sus amigos solo jadearon y se quedaron en silencio. Jacob se puso de pie y me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome retroceder, esta vez se la pasaba solo porque no, lo eh visto en semanas...   
Mientras me acomodaba mi cabello, Malfoy me tomo por la camisa y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo -No hables de ella!   
¿Solté una gran y macabra carcajada -Que tal si te arrodillas y besas mis costosos zapatos? ¡Al igual que tú patético padre besa los zapatos de mi padre! ¡Y tú, oh pequeña bruja! ¡Te puedes unir a mí y no solo besarme los zapatos! -Le guiñe el ojo-   
Vi como Malfoy se empezaba a enojar, como su sangre hervía de la ira! No pude evitar la risa sobre este asunto. -Sabes... Malfoy... -¿Recalque la palabra-¿Podría, no se darle una ronda esta noche, no crees?   
Vi como Malfoy explotó y antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, yo saqué la mía y le lance "Crucio" apuntando mi varita sobre Malfoy.   
-No! ¡Grito la chica!   
¡Me satisfacía ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de todos! Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, como actuar.   
Ella sacó su varita y me apunto antes de que pudiera decir algo, grite "Expelliarmus" su varita salió volando hacia mi mano y ella miro a Malfoy, no sé qué le veía!   
-Buen intento, Rivera -Dije burlonamente mientras los miraba con tanto poder en mis ojos.   
-Haz que pare, ¡Por favor! Mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.   
-¡Qué pena, salir con alguien que ni siquiera puede defenderse o peor que no pueda defenderte! ¡Que puta broma son ustedes dos!   
Ya me estaba aburriendo, había demasiado llanto y sufrimiento estúpido por aquí, así que les dije...   
-Para la otra no me detendré y usaré el hechizo mortal! La mire y me aleje victoriosamente   
Me alejé de la sala común y me fui a dar una vuelta, pero no duró mucho ya que Snape, se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenía que permanecer en Hogwarts en vez de ser expulsado, quizás les daba miedo que regresará con mi querido padre.   
Me regresé a mi habitación y me eche sobre la fría cama, podía ver en la ventana como pasaban ciertas criaturas sobre el lago negro, agarre un libro que me había regalado Jacob hace años "Como hacer sufrir a los magos y no magos en simples pasos" 

¡La puerta se abrió de golpe! 

-Mattheo! ¡Grito ella! Mientras sostenía su varita.   
Ahg, ahora que quiere? Tiré el libro sobre la cama y le respondí.   
\- ¿Y ahora qué? Ya no puedo leer, ni en mi propia ¿habitación?   
La miré y levanté mi brazo haciéndola temblar como un cachorro, mi rostro reflejaba una alma vacía y cruda.   
-Vas a dejarlo en paz ¿Entiendes? -Susurro-   
Chasquee la lengua mirando hacia un lado antes de volver a mirarla.   
-Y qué pasa si no la dejo en paz? -Respondí- -Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras inclinaba la cabeza-   
Ella me empujó lejos de mi alcance , haciéndome tropezar hacia atrás, me enfureció mucho que ya no tenía una sonrisa ahora tenía una mirada fría   
Ella me empujó lejos de mi alcance, haciéndome tropezar hacia atrás, me enfureció mucho que ya no tenía una sonrisa ahora tenía una mirada fría.   
-Te mataré a ti y a tu estúpido novio! -Mientras una cara de crueldad y dureza se dibujaba sobre mi rostro. (Les dejo este gif para que sepan cuál cara)   
-Un día te tendré de rodillas; besando mis zapatos y ahí estarás rogando por tu pequeña y miserable vida!   
-Un día te tendré de rodillas; ¡besando mis zapatos y ahí estarás rogando por tu pequeña y miserable vida!   
Agarre su cuello con mi fría mano apretándolo ligeramente ya que aún quería que hablara.   
Trato de hacer que la soltara, tratando de agarrar mis manos. Así que agarre sus muñecas con mi otra mano, manteniéndolas juntas para que no pudiera moverse y la guíe directo hacia mí.   
La acerque tanto que tenía su oído a un lado mío.   
-O... ¡Podría ser al revés, bruja tonta! - Susurré hacia su odio con una sádica alegría...   
La dejé tanto tiempo sin aire que sus rodillas se debilitaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas, así que la deje caer contra el suelo de piedra.   
\- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Pregunto ella, mientras caminaba directo hacia ella, sonriendo diabólicamente. Su cabeza estaba al mismo nivel que mi gran bulto y ella comenzó a temblar del miedo y dijo -¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?   
-Te juro que te mataré! -Amenazo-   
-Están todos hablando, ¿Oh, no Rivera?   
-Al menos mi padre tiene nariz! -Reclamando-   
Me agache con una ligera burla malvada hasta llegar a ver sus ojos. -Di eso de nuevo, ¿Quieres?   
\- ¡Espero que mi novio te mate, a ti y a tu horrible padre!   
Apunte mi varita directo a ella, y cerro sus ojos, se estaba preparando para lo peor...   
Le había lanzado un hechizo inmovilizador, me acerque a ella y puse mis manos sobre su camisa y la tire hacia tras, haciendo que su espalda chocará contra el suelo; me acerque a ella y me puse encima de ella; a centímetros de ella, coloque mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas.   
Tome su barbilla con brusquedad y la eleve con suave diversión; ¡admirando la posesión que tenía sobre ella! -Sabes...- me reí disimuladamente -Vine aquí fingiendo que me importaba donde estaba mi hermano y terminé encontrando a una persona muy, muy especial para mí padre.   
¡Extendí mis manos para poder tomar su mejilla, pero ella grito! - ¡No me toques, carajo! - alejando su cabeza de mí. -No, no te tengo miedo Riddle- Respondió.   
-Ahí es donde te equivocas mi amor, porque... Deberías de estar jodidamente aterrada! - Una sonrisa sádica salió de mis labios.   
-Veamos, veamos. No sé si te mato primero...   
Dije mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.   
-Oh, cariño... -Me reí y agarré sus manos con rudeza, sujetándolas encima de su cabeza contra el suelo.   
-Sabes... Tú ni nadie puede matarme, solo yo me puedo matar, ¡nadie más puede!   
Apreté el agarre en sus muñecas mientras rodeaba mi varita alrededor de su piel.   
Afloje el agarre y ella aprovecho para buscar su varita...   
-Buscabas esto? Le mostré su varita.   
¿Es triste que pierdas a tu varita dos veces en la misma noche, no crees?   
-Adorable! ¡Eres tan ilusa que sigues tratando de luchar!   
Apreté mi mano contra su garganta de nuevo y la volví a soltar.   
-Estas jodidamente ¡loco!   
-Oh, vamos cariño, ¡estás hiriendo mis sentimientos! -Respondí-   
La levanté hacia arriba y dije el contra hechizo del hechizo inmovilizador. La empujé hacia la puerta mientras me reía y me senté en la cama.   
-Dile a tu novio, que le deseo los mejores deseos! ¿Quieres? -Dije sarcásticamente-   
Se dio la vuelta y trato de abrir la puerta, pero no tenía su varita, ¡tan inútil!   
\- ¡Estoy hablando contigo, bruja!   
-Lo siento, no hablo con gente loca -Respondió.   
Apunte con mi varita hacia ella, pero ya estaba algo cansado y tenía que ir al baño. Así que solo le dije...   
-Lárgate ahora mismo y toma tu varita!   
¡Me levanté y tomé mis cosas iba a tomar una ducha fría!   
-"Alohomora" -Dije con mi varita apuntando hacia la puerta.   
-Quítate voy a pasar! -Le dije mientras pasaba, me detuve en la puerta para poder verla otra vez...


End file.
